


Caught Part 2

by crystalkei



Series: Caught [2]
Category: Terra Nova
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh walks in on Mark and Maddy again, this time, he's livid. A sequel to Caught, but stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Part 2

“Good news!” Mark stood at the door with a small box wrapped tied with a ribbon.

“What is that?” Maddy asked excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet. He kissed her swiftly and walked into the house. Then he just stood there, holding the box, not giving her the box. “If that is a present for me, give it here. You said something about good news so get on with it!”

“Alright,” he relinquished the box with a huge smile. “Go ahead, open it.”

She ripped into the small box quickly, when she saw the scrap of paper and what was written on it, she squealed. “Really? Unit 236, November 10th?” She looked at him expectantly with a wide grin.

“Yep,” he answered before she crashed into him. Kissing him roughly, pausing to smile and shake with excitement before peppering his face with more kisses. “I told you I had good news.”

“You brought the best news!” Maddy said clinging to him, smiling like a loon. All of a sudden her face changed, she became pensive. “We’ve got so much to do, so much, what if we don’t have time?”

“Hey, we’ll have plenty of time,” he said caressing her cheek. “We don’t have that much to do, it’s mostly planned, we were just waiting on a date, and first thing on my list is to celebrate. So let’s do that, cross it off our list right now.” She giggled at the smirk he gave her.

She kissed him long and lingering before hopping up into his arms and moving her lips to the column of his neck. He groaned at the touch of her open mouth kisses and as he held her ass in his hands he teased her through her panties. She moved to stand again, he removed her panties deftly and she undid the fastenings on his pants and teased his length before leaping again to put her legs around his waist. Moving to the wall, he leaned her back against it so he could gain the leverage needed to complete the task. One hand braced on the wall, the other holding her, she lifted herself enough to take him in. Both gasping at the sensation before either one of them dared move.

He kissed her then, tenderly, sweetly, before she started to whine. “Are we just going to stand here all day?”

“I think I’m the one doing all the standing,” he teased and she rolled her eyes before clenching her muscles around him, it was her turn to tease. His eyes shut tight and he let out a heavy breath before he began to move.

Maddy held onto his shoulders, bracing herself and helping to find an angle that hit her in the right spot before she cried out. A smug smirk shown on his face as he thrust in, repeating the same angle, he felt her nails dig into his shoulder.

“You realize,” she gasped as he continued slamming into her in the most perfect rhythm, “we can do this whenever we want soon.”

“Aren’t we already?” he asked almost out of breath. She shook her head before a scream escaped her mouth. She was close. He could feel her muscles constrict.

“But when we have our own house, we don’t have to worry about who’s home…” she gasped as he squeezed her ass. “Oh God!” she cried as she hovered on the verge.

“Oh, come on!” Josh whined. Mark leaned his forehead against Maddy’s and stopped moving. “Are you fucking serious?”

“I wouldn’t suggest using the phrase ‘come on’ when walking in on your sister, dude,” Hunter joked.

“Damn,” Mark whispered as he watched Maddy scrunch her face up in a combination of embarrassment and disappointment. He very carefully lifted her up just a bit and then down.

“Get out, Josh,” Maddy yelled from behind Mark as she smoothed her skirt down. She’d have to go without panties because Mark wasn’t sure where he’d thrown them. He zipped up his own pants and when she was decent, he turned to see Josh and his friends standing in the doorway. Josh looked furious; everyone else seemed to be holding back hysterical laughter.

“No, you get out! You didn’t even have the decency to do it in your own fucking room,” Josh shot back.

“Hey,” Mark interjected when Josh’s tone turned too harsh for his liking. “Back off.”

“Don’t you dare,” Josh growled. “Seriously, it’s my goddamn house, don’t you have a bed somewhere?

“Or a wall?” Tasha whispered but everyone heard. She tried to stifle her laugh, as did the other boys, Skye just sighed.

“Let’s go guys,” she said trying to collect her friends, but they all stood still watching.

“It’s like a porn,” Hunter said before Josh glared and Mark took a step towards him intimidating him with a fake out. Hunter gulped and pressed his lips together.

“Josh!” Maddy yelled, this time coming around to point a finger in his face. “Why do you even live here still? And I’m sorry if my fiancé and I were celebrating. Except wait, I’m not sorry!”

“You couldn’t walk the extra five feet to your bedroom? At least there’s a fucking door to close.”

“You probably should stop saying ‘fuck,’” Travis said before receiving a harsh look from Josh.

“Get the fuck out,” Mark said to Travis as he stood next to Maddy, arms crossed, looking menacing.

“You were not shitting me, her boyfriend is bigger than me, glad I never hit on her,” Travis said leaning in to Josh before walking out the door, the other friends followed him.

“Celebrating what? Your ability to scar me?”

“No, dumbass! We got a house,” she explained with arms waving and hair coming loose. She was livid. “After waiting a month, after Mark was over there working with construction on his every spare minute so that we could get married and move out so we can have sex whenever, where ever, without worrying about you walking in on us!”

“Well, congratulations,” Josh said sincerely, before resuming his yelling rant. “Now please tell me you’re going to go have sex there!”

“We will!” Maddy yelled right back. “When we move in, two weeks from now! On counter tops, on the floor, against walls, in the shower, in the-” Mark threw a hand over her mouth effectively shutting her up, Josh had been covering his ears since the words ‘counter tops’ had left her mouth.

Mark was just as upset as Maddy over the situation but the yelling was getting loud and he wasn’t too keen on the whole colony hearing. Maddy bit his finger and he moved his hand, but the shock of it stopped her ranting.

“We should have locked the door, Josh,” Mark apologized. “But you need to take a step back and just get over it.”

Josh scoffed and Maddy looked smug. Mark just shook his head. “Alright, I’m going to go make sure the chaplain is free for the ceremony, you go talk to your mom and make sure you’ve got whatever girly parts covered.” Maddy nodded before sending one last withering look at her brother. “And hey, that Travis kid wanted to hit on Maddy? I should kick his ass.”

Josh rolled his eyes. “I told him it was a bad idea because you’ve got 35 pounds of muscle on him.”

“Aw, I didn’t know you cared so much, pal,” Mark said with a grin. Josh shook his head.

“Your stupid wedding cannot come soon enough,” he said as he turned towards his room.


End file.
